Supreme Deity
|occupation = Ruler of the Goddess Clan |affiliation = Goddess Clan |manga = Chapter 224 |anime = |seiyu = }}The is the ruler of the Goddess Clan and mother of the original Elizabeth. Appearance She is a tall woman roughly equal to a giant in stature with ten wings in total. She has pale skin and long light hair. Her face appears obscured by a bright light. She wears a white dress with a cross symbol in the middle, some type of gauntlet on her hands, and a halo. Personality Like the Demon King, the Supreme Deity has no empathy for any of her subjects that goes against the laws of her clan and thus is fully willing to punish any of them should they do so which includes her own daughter. She hates being deceived as when Merlin betrayed her and took her gift she got furious and along with the Demon King destroyed Belialuin and killed its inhabitants. History Little of the Supreme Deity's background is known, except she is ruler of the Goddess Clan and had a child, Elizabeth. At some point, the Supreme Deity created the Four Graces from her own power and gave it to a group of goddesses, thus creating the Four Archangels. While originally having a treat of peace with the Demon King due to their similar power balance despite their opposite natures, the peace was unfairly broken by the Supreme Deity's subjects and fellow goddesses, who damaged even the civilians from the Demon Clan. These actions made both rulers fall in rivalry. 3,000 years ago During the Holy War against the Demon Clan, the news of a miraculous girl from Belialuin who possessed infinite magic soon spread. The Supreme Deity neglected her at the same time as the Demon King with the intention of putting her on her side. When the girl told them she would follow the one who gave her the best blessing, the Supreme Deity gave her resistance to dark curses and the commandments of the Demon King. However, when the girl deceived them by taking their blessings, the Supreme Deity and the Demon King destroyed Belialuin in their fury. During the last few days of the Holy War, she and the Demon King, having lost their patience, in their anger and having had enough of their children's repeated defiance of the laws of their clan, worked together and fought against Meliodas and Elizabeth, effortlessly killing them and cursing them for eternity. The Supreme Deity cursed her daughter Elizabeth with perpetual reincarnation as her punishment, forcing her to live human lives in which she would always reunite with Meliodas and die before him again. Plot ghhhh Abilities and Equipment As a Goddess, the Supreme Deity possesses wings for flight with she having the most amount of pairs. As their ruler, she is terrifyingly powerful, being the most powerful Goddess currently alive. A testament to her terrifying strength was having ten wings that further indicates her strength is far above all other Goddesses. While she rarely fights, the Supreme Deity's might in battle is terrifying, as evidenced by her abillity to easily overpower and kill Elizabeth in the Holy War. According to Meliodas, she's equally as powerful as the Demon King himself as only one who has power equivalent to either of them can lift his curse. Abilities *'Curses and Blessings': The Supreme Deity is also extremely proficient in the use of curses and blessings, on par with the Demon King's own level of profiency, being capable of creating and casting highly unique and incredibly powerful spells. ** : Similar to the Demon King's Commandments, the Supreme Deity is capable of granting graces to who she sees fit. However, it cannot be given to humans as it would rip their body apart. It could be inferred that just like the Demon King's Commandments, the graces are fractions of the Deity's power. *** |Senkō}}: This grace was blessed upon Ludociel of the Four Archangels. It grants him immense speed as he has been seen dodging fast attacks by demons in their Indura form and Escanor tried to grab him but he escaped with such speed it seemed like he teleported. *** |Tatsumaki}}: This grace was blessed upon Sariel of the Four Archangels. It allows him to manipulate wind. He primarily uses it for defense, shredding anyone or anything that comes close to him. Enemies shredded by this wind do not seem to recover as seen when Derieri's arm did not regenerate after being eviscerated by it. *** |Taikai}}: This grace was blessed upon Tarmiel of the Four Archangels. It creates a literal ocean to trap his opponents. This ocean appears to be a plain cut off from the regular world and is inescapable. This ocean is described as the domain of the gods, a space created by the graces. Additionally, The Grace seemingly allows the user to liquefy his body in order to escape his enemies or render physical attacks as ineffective. *** |Taiyō}}: This grace was blessed upon Mael of the Four Archangels. After his death, it passed on to Escanor through unknown means. **'Perpetual Reincarnation': The Supreme Deity is capable of casting an incredibly powerful and permanent curse that causes the victim to reincarnate when they die forgetting everything they did in their past lives. If used on a Goddess it causes them to reincarnate as a human rather than a Goddess; however, the victim retains some of their original power. If the victim is given enough information regarding their true identity, the Goddess symbol will appear in both their eyes and fragments of their memories will slowly come back. Once all their memories are restored the victim will unavoidably die in three days in some way. The only known victim is the Goddess Elizabeth and the only way to remove the curse is to get a power equivalent to the Deity or the Demon King. **'Commandment/Dark Curses Immunity':The Supreme Deity is able to bless someone with immunity to the Demon Clan's and the Demon King's Commandments as she did with Merlin and all the Four Archangels. *'Nature Manipulation':Along with the Demon King the Supreme Deity launched a shower of lightning and a fog of death upon Berlialuin. Relationships Elizabeth (Goddess) Elizabeth is the daughter of the Supreme Deity, but after Elizabeth defected and sided with Meliodas, the Deity was furious. Their relationship grew bad enough that the Deity had no qualms on personally killing and cursing her daughter as a punishment for her actions, something that evidently made Elizabeth resent her greatly, making their strained and antagonistic relationship mutual. However, Ludociel has said that the Supreme Deity would revoke her curse if Elizabeth should side with the Goddess Clan, implying that she still has some parental affection for her and would welcome her back if she were to achieve a significiant enough deed for her clan. Demon King Despite being mutual enemies from being the leaders of opposing clans, the Supreme Deity teamed up with the Demon King to punish their children during the Holy War for their continued defiance to the laws of their respective clans, showing they are capable of working together when the situation truly calls for it. Merlin At some point 3000 years ago the Supreme Deity found out about Merlin's Infinity ability and wanted it for the Goddess Clan. However, after she blessed Merlin and she betrayed her, the Supreme Deity got angry and tried to kill Merlin and the rest of her people by covering Belialuin with a fog of death with fire and lightning. But Merlin easily escaped with the gifts she had received. References }} Navigation es:Deidad Suprema Category:Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists